dragonagefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Conversazione:Clara0408/@comment-38086858-20191209084148
Direi che in questa correzione possiamo anche mettere temporaneamente da parte le traduzioni ufficiali del gioco, vista la situazione, concentriamoci invece sul resto, quali mancanze, traduzioni, e struttura: - Manca da segnalare che Josephine è anche primo diplomatico (è proprio un titolo che le viene conferito, in inglese "chief diplomat"). 'Sezione Aspetto' Carina l'idea della sezione, ci sono un paio di cose da sistemare però. - "occhi sono verdi chiari ", il colore dei suoi occhi è verde chiaro, ''non usare il plurale, si parla di colore, che è singolare; - "anche alcuni neon in viso", anche alcuni ''nei; - " Per quanto riguarda il suo vestito, rispecchia la sua discendenza", in che senso rispecchia la sua discendenza? intendi il suo ruolo di diplomatico? - "Per quanto ricca, Josephine non possiede alcun gioiello", ha però una collana piuttosto grande al collo; se intendevi altro, forse non è il caso di inserire questa frase nell'aspetto. 'Sezione Background' Molto scarno, ci sono troppo poche informazioni, e riveli informazioni di trama che invece dovrebbero stare sotto spoiler (praticamente tutte le informazioni che hai rivelato qui sono da mettere sotto spoiler, perché vengono scoperte man mano nel gioco, non sono informazioni risapute). - " iniziò la sua giovinezza", piuttosto inizio la sua'' gioventù, ma non è comunque una frase che viene usata; non c'è scritto che inizia come bardo in ogni caso, ma puoi pensare di sostituirlo con "In gioventù Josephine era un bardo". - "Era la figlia maggiore della famiglia Montilyet", lo è ancora, perché lo scrivi al passato? da segnalare che ne è anche l'erede, e la famiglia è nobile. - "possedevano a centinaia di navi, che erano vittime di pirateria", ''possedevano centinaia di navi, non c'è bisogno dell' a'' davanti; inoltre, le vittime chi sarebbero, le navi? le navi però non sono persone, al massimo sono una preda, un obiettivo, un target; piuttosto ''il loro carico era stato preso di mira dai pirati Rivaini, attenzione a come scrivi le informazioni; - non c'è bisogno di aggiungere la preposizione di fronte a Orlais, ''lascialo senza; - " quando Josephine tenta di ripristinare il loro legame ", tenta di ripristinare il loro ''status sociale '', non il loro legame; - il racconto di Josephine per cui ha rinunciato alla violenza è incorretto: ha rinunciato alla violenza perché il ragazzo mascherato che ha ucciso era suo amico, e l'ha scoperto dopo averlo ucciso; - il collegamento alla pagina ufficiale del PG del sito della EA è fuori luogo in questo contesto, perché si tratta di informazioni che vengono scoperti nel gioco, e che quindi nel sito sono assenti; inoltre, va inserito il collegamento italiano, non inglese; Coinvolgimento - "la arruolò come consigliere a ambasciatrice dell'Inquisizione", volevi dire come consigliere ''e ambasciatrice dell'Inquisizione? - non inserire il sottotitolo "storia", è già implicito nel titolo "coinvolgimento" che parlerai della storia; - "andrà a parlare con Josephine lei sarà impegnata", manca la proposizione temporale, andrà a parlare con Josephine mentre lei sarà impegnata; - "Essa sta cercando di chiedere all'Inquisizione o Leliana o Cassandra per diventare la Divina al posto della deceduta Justinia V" cosa intendi dire? che la sacerdotessa sta cercando di chiedere all'Inquisizione se Lelialana e Cassandra possono candidarsi a diventare la nuova Divina? non so se hai notato come ti ho messo la frase, ma è più ordinata e comprensibile. rimetti insieme le informazioni, e scrivilo in modo appropriato, perché così non si capisce molto. - "possibly talking" vuol dire potenzialmente, o possibilmente; quindi "si incontrerà Josephine all'accampamento a parlare con l'imperatrice Celene Valmont I" è scorretto, non la si vede parlare con l'imperatrice, si vede solo Josephine in un accampamento più avanti; - "informa Cullen sullo spostamento del clima politico da quando Corypheus fu sconfitto e in particolare il modo in cui l'Orlais desidera sottoporre l'Inquisizione a interesse del'Impero e in cui il Ferelden cerca di scioglierla completamente" la frase è molto confusionaria; intanto, "shift in the political climate" porta a un cambiamento del clima politico, o una svolta del clima politico, spostamento da solo non indica niente, a meno che non specifici da dove si sposta; non cambiare tempo verbale, se stai parlando al presente, mantieni il tempo presente, quindi "da quanto Corypheus è stato sconfitto"; ora visto che devi fare un elenco delle reazioni da parte di due nazioni, inserisci subito una virgola, altrimenti la frase diventa pesante da leggere (fai sempre le prove di leggerle ad alta voce, ti rendi più facilmente conto di come sono nel momento in cui arrivi a fine frase con il fiatone, o se devi fare pausa più volte nonostante non ci siano pause, e qui non ce ne sono); dunque "informa Cullen sul cambiamento del clima politico da quanto Corypheus è stato sconfitto, in particolare il modo in cui Orlais..."; da qui c'è un altro errore di traduzione, "how Orlais wishes to leash the Inquisition to the Empire's interests" non è sottoporre a interesse, bensì mettere al guinzaglio, quindi "come Orlais desidera mettere al guinzaglio l'Inquisizione agli interessi dell'Impero", vedi anche tu che il significato già cambia; "in cui il Ferelden cerca di scioglierla completamente", se non mi dici il modo, quell "in cui" iniziale è fuorviante; piuttosto "come il Ferelden cerca di scioglierla", anche se nel contesto è più interessente usare "revocarla totalmente"; quindi ricapitolando: informa Cullen sul cambiamento del clima politico da quando Corypheus è stato sconfitto, in particolare come Orlais desidera mettere al guinzaglio l'Inquisizione agli interessi del'Impero, e come il Ferelden cerca invece di scioglierla totalmente. - "Se in relazione romantica o no", manca l'articolo davanti alla relazione, e suona molto male in italiano, piuttosto: "Che sia o meno in una una relazione romantica, Josephine..."; - la parte del testo di Josephine che ha ripristinato la fama della sua famiglia, è molto confusa, va tutta riguardata; "Col tempo, un gruppo di capitani pirati Rivaini cerca di ricominciare un'antica rivalità con i Montyliet, e a parte sua sorella Yvette che stava quasi per fuggire romanticamente con uno di questi capitani, Josephine reagisce e accetta la rivalità. Se gli assassini di Leliana sono stati usati per distruggere i contratti contro i Montyliet della Casa ---, viene rivelato che tale Casa, colpiti dalla sua vittoria, offrono i loro servizi all'ex ambasciatrice. Pur rifiutando i loro servizi, Josephine li assolda per proteggere i carichi dei Montyliet; qualsiasi pirata che cerca di attaccarli, scopre con le maniere forti che non si scherza con la Casa-- e la famiglia Montyliet."; vedi anche tu che dal tuo testo il significato cambia molto; per questo ti chiedevo di rileggere, non devi rileggere semplicemente guardando che ogni parola traduca il testo, ma che ogni parola sia ben combinato, abbia senso, sia comprensibile, e ben contestualizzato; Sezione Romance La prossima volta che vedo di nuovo questa scritta te la cancello. XD Si dice "Relazione", è scritto nelle linee guida e te l'ho ripetuto molte volte per la pagina di Sera, presta attenzione a quello che ti scrivo, non lo faccio a caso, sto cercando di insegnarti, ma aiutami ad aiutarti. - " E' di interesse per inquisitore di qualsiasi razza e sesso", manca di nuovo l'articolo: "E' di interesse per un inquisitore di qualsiasi razza e sesso", ma la frase comunque è poco comprensibile, se è di interesse per l'inquisitore, è meglio dire piuttosto che "può interessare a un inquisitore di qualsiasi razza e sesso"; - "cementare la relazione", non si usa, non molto almeno; piuttosto "solidifica", "consolida", "rafforza"; - "trovare un modo di finire col fidanzamento" volevi dire "una via d'uscita dal fidanzamento"? "un modo di finire col fidanzamento" suona molto male; - "Tuttavia lascia sfuggire l'Opzione", piuttosto "si lascia sfuggire", e occhio alle iniziali maiuscole, opzione è una parola comune; - "ma in pieno svolgimento del duello, Josephine arriverà e lo fermerà, chiedendo all'Inquisitore il perché del fatto di rischiare la sua vita e tutto quello che avevano costruito con l'Inquisizione. --- Per l'ultima opzione, Josephine condividerà l'amore e i due condivideranno un bacio. Otranto commenterà che all'inizio credeva che il loro rapporto fosse solo passione e che non vuole intralciare il vero amore. " tutto questo va revisionato e modificato, andiamo per punti; "in pieno svolgimento del duello", si può dire "nel mezzo del duello"; "chiedendo all'Inquisitore il perché del fatto di rischiare la sua vita e tutto quello che avevano costruito con l'Inquisizione" perché c'è quel del fatto ''di mezzo? suona molto male, inoltre, dalla traduzione, Josephine interviene per sgridare l'Inquisitore, quindi può diventare "sgridando l'Inquisitore e chiedendogli perché sta rischiando la sua vita e tutto ciò che hanno costruito con l'Inquisizione"; "Per l'ultima opzione, Josephine condividerà l'amore e i due condivideranno un bacio." anche qui, c'è una scorretta traduzione ''reciprocates ''vuol dire che ''ricambia ''quindi Josie ''ricambia il suo amore e poi la coppia condivide un bacio; " Otranto admits that he initially believed their relationship to be an affair of passion, and that he knows better than to get in the way of true love, withdrawing his family's betrothal." la prendo direttamente dall'inglese perché hai fatto un'altra traduzione errata: Otranto ammette ''che all'inizio credeva che il loro fosse un ''rapporto di passione, e che non è così ingenuo da interferire con il vero amore. - la traduzione della frase successiva rivela informazioni di trespasser, va sistemata; Conclusioni Ok, possiamo fermarci qui. Allora.. la collaborazione può proseguire, hai fatto già dei miglioramenti non da poco, soprattutto a livello di struttura; ma rimane pesante dover correggere tutte le pagine da tradurre che fai, quindi rimaniamo sul fare una pagina alla volta (questo significa che se crei nuove pagine, o modifichi pagine non tue, io annullerò direttamente la creazione/modifica). Non deconcentrarti, hai la pagina di Celine da correggere e questa di Josephine. Non ti correggerò nuove pagine (come quella di Cullen o Leliana) finché non finirai queste due. Non te lo ripeterò un'altra volta, perché altrimenti la collaborazione finisce e ti chiederò gentilmente di andartene. Leggi quello che ti scrivo, perché spesso mi dai l'impressione che non leggi, stai attenta, rileggi, e se ritieni di avere troppo da fare con le altre tue wikia, ti chiedo allora di scrivere queste pagine nella tua wikia di dragon age e di portarle qui quando le riterrai complete e ben scritte, non accetterò più nuove bozze. Detto questo, hai fatto un buon lavoro rispetto alla pagina di Sera, puoi ancora migliorare, ma devi avere pazienza e fare le cose con calma. :)